The Nobodies from the Hermes Cabin
by Ash-XP
Summary: Every demigod had a part to play in the Titan War, including the kids from the Hermes cabin that didn't have a true cabin of their own. This story takes place during the same time as The Last Olympian. It follows Westly, an unclaimed demigod in the Hermes cabin and his friends as they go on a combat mission over the summer, and eventually fight in the Titan War. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1: Westly

Alright so I'm not the best writer and I will probably be going back through and fixing it because it's kind of just a first draft for now, but I really wanted to start writing again for fun so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Westly

My day started out like any other. First bell, pre-calc where the numbers on the board float around just as bad as the letters do. Second bell, European history which is fine, I guess. Third bell English, which sucks for obvious reasons (did I mention I'm dyslexic?), and our teacher just loves to make us read those stupid Shakespeare plays out loud in front of the whole class. Then finally lunch, which is easily the best part of the day. The food is subpar, but I sit at a table with my best, well only, friend Mary. I met Mary last year when I first transferred to Landon Prep and she's pretty much the only person who hasn't made me feel like a totally nobody at this school.

It was the last day of class and honestly, I was pretty proud of myself. I'll have been at the same school for two years, which may not sound impressive to most people but for someone like me that was pretty hard to do. Next year I'll be going on to my junior year and I'll get to stay at Landon Prep again. Don't get me wrong I hate the place, but this is the only school I've been able to actually make a friend and Mary was always helping me with reading and my homework which made things a lot easier.

"Hey Wes," she smiled as I came towards the table. Her dark red hair was pulled back like she always has it, with the little bits in the back, that were too short, falling against her neck. She wore the same pearl earrings she always wore and a dainty gold necklace with a pearl at the end. She had a jean jacket on top of her school uniform which was definitely against the rules. She looked up at me with her soft brown eyes. "You're late again," she smirked. She was right. I was always late for lunch. I almost always had to stay back in English to get yelled at by Mrs. Simmons for forgetting homework or refusing to read or whatever it was I did wrong that day. "Mrs. Simmons give you a hard time again?" I rolled my eyes and she giggled. Her laugh was probably my favorite thing in the world. It was like the jingle of a bell. And, she always scrunched her nose, which was lightly dusted with freckles, when she laughed "Well I grabbed you some food before they closed the lines," she slid over a plastic tray piled with clumps of what I guessed to be mashed potatoes, mac in cheese that was definitely burnt, and a slice of pizza that I knew tasted like cardboard. This was pretty much our daily routine.

"Last day of this slop," I reminded her. "What? You're not going to miss this amazing food?" she laughed. I really wasn't, though I would miss her I was sure. You see over the summer I go to a kind of summer camp and I don't really get to see my friends from home. "Hey, do you wanna come over to my place tonight and watch a movie? My dads are going away on another trip to 'find themselves,'" she air-quoted. "And told me I could order a pizza and rent any movie I want," she paused. "Plus, I know you're leaving for camp tomorrow and I think it calls for a proper goodbye," She broke eye contact. I knew she really wasn't looking forward to me going away again for the summer. I'm pretty sure I'm her only friend too. "Yeah, I'm there," I told her. Most teens would probably have to ask their parents if they wanted to go to a girl's house and watch a movie, but I knew my dad wouldn't be home, he's always working late being a 'top floor businessman' as he always reminded me. "Come over at 8?" She asked. "Sounds good," I nodded.

"Sooo, did you end up meeting with Mr. Gregor?" She asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject. I got up from the table without saying a word and sprinted towards my chemistry classroom. I had completely forgotten I was supposed to meet with my teacher to see if we could get my grade up from a D, which didn't really matter to me because I was still passing but Mr. G was cool and has always been pretty understanding that having ADHD and dyslexia makes school a lot harder for me. "I'm guessing that's a no," I heard her shout after me. I looked back and waved my hand as to say, "_gotta go, I'll talk to you later, bye" _and kept running_._

As I ran through the hall, I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye and immediately knew something bad was about to go down. At first, I thought it was a big grey truck or something it flashed by so fast. Then it turned the corner and headed straight for me. It was a giant scorpion.

Last summer we had this sword guy come to camp and bring these giant scorpions for battle practice or something. One of them must have escaped. It lunged towards me thrusting its stinger right at my face. I groaned. Unfortunately, this wasn't an uncommon thing.

I forgot to mention that I'm a demigod. Which means one of my parents is human and one of my parents is, well a god. A Greek god to be exact. Honestly, I know a lot of other demigods that have it wayyyyy worse. I hear about kids who are attacked by monsters a lot more frequently than I am. I don't really know who my godly parent is because no one has actually claimed me yet, but it must not be anyone major. The more powerful your godly parent is, the stronger you smell to monsters and the more often you're attacked. Plus, I've been told by many satyrs that I don't smell _that_bad, so I guess that's a good thing. But I guess everyone has to face the occasional monster attack. Unfortunately, I don't keep a weapon on me at all times. I don't really like fighting all that much. I mean I'll always take down a nasty monster if it's coming after me or someone I know, but like I said that doesn't happen _that _often. Anyway, I don't think carrying around a sword in my backpack would go over very well with the school.

I ducked out of the way just before it's stinger crashed into the floor where I was standing. I had to think fast. The one good thing about having ADHD is that it can help with that. Basically, demigods are wired for battle. All I had in my hand was a pencil, which definitely wasn't going to do me any good. Monsters can only be killed by a metal called celestial bronze, forged on Mount Olympus, and I didn't think I was going to have any luck finding some laying around.

It thrust its stinger towards me again and I ducked underneath. Its stinger crashed into the lockers beside me. I came out behind it, which wasn't much of a better view. "WESTLY," I heard a voice shriek from the other side of the hall. It was Mary. Is that a giant scorpion?" she asked. It caught me off guard, and for a moment I just stood there staring at her questioningly. Mortals can't actually see monsters or well they shouldn't be able to at least. there's this thing called the Mist that distorts what they are able to see. But somehow Mary was able to see exactly what was going on. I heard another awful shriek come from her which shook me out of my awe, and I realized the scorpion was headed right towards her.

I didn't think. I jumped on its back and jabbed its eyes with my pencil. It reared like a horse and thrashed around violently throwing me off its back against the lockers. "WES," Mary screamed again. "ow," I murmured in response. I was really starting to hate this thing. It started to direct its attention toward Mary again. "Hey! What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you!" It looked at me and looked puzzled for a second. Maybe even sad. But then it got angry again and charged at me. I ducked. "Hey! There's no need to fight me, I really don't want to hurt you!" I yelled, neglecting to mention that I really didn't have a good way of stopping it even if I wanted to. "You came from the labyrinth, right?" The scorpion stopped again, though it kept its stinger raised like it was ready to strike again any minute. I tried to remember what I could about that sword guy who had brought them to our camp last summer. "Daedalus brought you," I remembered, "He took you from your home," The scorpion got that sad look in its, now damaged, eyes again. "I can get you home," I promised. I didn't really know how I was going to walk a 20-foot scorpion from school to camp, but it was the only thing I could think of. It began to lower its stinger. Then I saw something wiz by and the scorpion thrashed and flailed and lit up in a golden light. Then, it dissolved into dust, like monsters always do when they're killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Westly

Chapter 2: Westly

"You're welcome," I turned my head towards the voice and noticed a girl. She had amber eyes that gleamed like honey and tan skin that almost glowed. She was toned and fit and a little shorter than me, maybe 5'4. She sported long, golden blonde hair, that fell in waves over her shoulders. And she was wearing leggings and an orange t-shirt that read "camp half-blood". In her hands was a golden bow. It was my friend Halley from camp.

"It wasn't going to hurt us!" I fumed. "Really? Because it sure looked like it was," she fought back. "It just wanted to go home!" I yelled. "Well, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, guys?" I heard Mary say. I had kind of totally forgotten she was there. "And who is this?" Halley questioned. "Uhh this is Mary," I said awkwardly. Halley's face got red. "Oh _this _is Mary," she said in disgust. "Well, you're welcome for saving _your _life then, Mary. Since Westly here doesn't seem to be appreciative." Mary looked really confused and I really didn't want to have to explain or stick around any longer. "Uhh, I gotta go," I told Mary. "what?" she asked but I didn't respond. I ran off in Halley's direction and heard Mary call after me "I guess we're off for tonight then." I have to admit that the hurt in her voice stung a little. I knew this wasn't the first time Mary had been left behind. She had told him how her parents had left her when she was a baby and she had been passed from one foster care to the next after the orphanage shut down. But I kept going.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt things with your girlfriend," Halley sneered. "She's not my girlfriend!" My face felt red hot. "Why are you here anyway. I wasn't planning on going to camp until tomorrow." I asked, annoyed. "Listen, apparently Chiron is planning on sending everyone out on combat missions this summer because of the Titan war and if we get there last, we're going to end up with some stupid mission and I am not letting that happen," She explained. "I don't even want to go on a combat mission!" I protested. "But Wes, this is our only chance. We're already 15 and we've never gotten to leave camp during the summer it's not fair!" she wined. "do you really think a couple of unclaimed kids from the Hermes cabin would ever get a real prophecy of our own?" She had a point. I didn't really care about getting a prophecy that much, but I knew how much it bugged her.

You see, it was painfully obvious to everyone that Halley was a daughter of Apollo. Right down to an embarrassing love of poetry. But Apollo wouldn't claim her, and it drove her crazy.

When we finally made it off school grounds Halley called for a cab. When she told him the address, he gave her a puzzled look. "You two aren't the first to ask me to take you out to this spot today, you guys know that's out in the middle of nowhere, right?" he raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. "uhh ya," I finally said, "great place to pick strawberries." "Oh yes, just the best," Halley chimed in. We gave each other a look of relief; we were both pretty bad liars. We sat in silence the rest of the ride.

When we pulled up to camp the driver gave us one last questionable look before driving away. "Come on Westly!" Halley pulled me by my wrist. "We gotta hurry." We ran up to Chiron as a group of campers was dispersing. "Hi sir!" Halley chided. "Got a good quest for us?" she asked. He didn't even look down at us. He was staring far off in the distance thinking about more important things, surely. "Oh yes," he said after a minute, without fully coming back to us from wherever his mind was, "I believe Vittoria and Matteo said you would be joining their quest with them." He said absently. "Thank you, Chiron, sir!" Halley sputtered, and we ran off towards the Hermes cabin. This time, Halley didn't have to pull me. I have to admit, I was starting to get excited about the mission. I've always wanted to travel. I've never really been anywhere besides New York and Maine to visit my grandparents for Christmas, and I've always dreamed of traveling all over the world.

We stepped into the Hermes cabin and the serene outside world failed to follow us in. "I know you stole my shoes just give them back man, they're brand new!" I heard a kid plea from across the room. "Please, please, I'll give you anything if you trade missions with me." I heard another camper beg. I saw two other campers crouching behind a bed, then heard a, "pop pop pop pop" and saw colorful sparks bursting out the bathroom door. "I'll kill you two!" A girl came out with a charred face and fried hair. "Firecrackers," the two boys gave each other a satisfied grin and high fived. On our right, two demigods were trying to get on top of a bunk bed. They were pushing, and shoving, and stepping on each other's faces, trying to get to the top. "ouch!" the girl cried as the boy pulled her hair, dragging her downwards. "That's not fair!" she wined. "You got the top bunk last year; I want it this year!" the boy argued. "Well to bad!" she yelled and pushed him off the ladder, so he landed flat on his back. "hmph!" she huffed triumphantly. "I win." She sat with her legs cross on the top bunk and smiled to herself.

"It's great to see you two again," Halley grinned as she helped Matteo up off the ground and gave him a big hug. "Come on down so I can give you a proper hello!" Halley shouted up at Vita. "Aha! I'm not falling for that one. Matteo will climb right up here and take my spot." Vita crossed her arms.

Vita and Matteo looked as crazy as they always do. They were twins, about 15 years old. They've got olive skin and unruly black hair that's always falling in their faces. They have small pupils and bags under their eyes that make them always kinda look like they've chugged a red bull, downed some shots of espresso, and were 3 days into an all-nighter. They were pretty similar, though they had a few differences. First of all, Matteo was a few inches taller (which he always held over Vita's head, literally). Also, Matteo hide brown eyes, while Vita's were light green. And Vita's hair was much longer. Vita's fell down to her stomach and you could tell she barely cut it. Matteo cut his a lot more often, but it still always ended up falling at eye level and getting in his way. Also, Vita can jinx people, though she doesn't really know how to control it and often does it on accident. She can only really do it when she's competing against someone and really wants to win (which is basically always). If she ever challenges you to anything, which she does a lot, never say yes. Actually, that goes for either of them. Both of them are crazy competitive. The two of them where claimed by the Goddess Nike, after winning a chariot race, but it didn't really matter. Because Nike was a minor Goddess, they stayed in the Hermes cabin with me and Halley and the crazy Hermes kids.

"I hope you got us a good quest," Halley badgered. "Are we going any place cool?" I asked. "Oh, you know it," Matteo smirked. "We're going to Canada," Vita chimed in. "We're gonna find out what some Titan dude named Koios is planning to do in the war and report back to camp." Vita said. "That's it?" Halley asked angrily. "We go find some dude and then tell Chiron whether we should expect to see him in the upcoming war or not?" her skin glowed like she was heating up. "That's so stupid!" she huffed. "Do you really think that, that's all we are going to do?" Matteo swung his arm over her shoulder. "I mean if we gotta fight this guy, then we gotta fight this guy." He shrugged.

"Where exactly in Canada are we going?" I asked. "Don't know," Matteo smiled, "dude calls himself 'Titan Lord of the North', so Chiron figured Canada was a good place to start."

For some reason, I thought traveling around aimlessly through Canada sounded pretty cool. "When do we leave?" I asked. "As soon as you two can get your bags packed," Vita grinned and they both looked at us like it was a challenge. "Uh okay." I said and wandered off to my bed to pack a bag for the trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Halley

okay since we are changing point of views, a quick note. Every two chapters will be a different characters point of view. For example, the first two chapters are first person from Westly's point of view. This third chapter, and the next chapter, will be first person from Halley's point of view, and so on. I am trying to make the characters distinct in their thought processes and I thought this would be a fun way to do that, similar to how Rick Riordan did in Heroes of Olympus. I hope it is not too confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Halley

From what Matteo and Vita told us our 'big quest' is aimlessly wandering around Canada looking for some dumb titan who doesn't even seemed to be hooked up with the big Kronos dude. Like always, we're given the short end of the stick. I feel like my whole life has been the short end of the stick. My mom sends me to a new boarding school somewhere in California every year and sends me to camp every summer. Summer is her surfing season, she's a big hot-shot professional surfer, and I'm not to visit home during her surfing season. My dad has never claimed me. My mom met him after falling off her board and getting bent up from some rocks off the shore. A man with glowing tan skin and golden blonde hair showed up and healed her cuts and broken leg and well the rest is history blah blah blah. My mom always tells me that stupid story, but the dude won't claim me. I'm pretty sure all my friends think I'm annoying, and Westly… don't even get me started about Westly. I have been crushing on him since we met when he first came to camp half-blood when we were 11 years old, but did he feel the same? Surely, he would've noticed my poor attempts at flirting by now. But no, nada, he wouldn't even look my way. I'm nothing to him. He's all over that stupid Mary girl. Who isn't all that great by the way. So what she can see monsters? It's not like she's a demi-god like us. Yeah, I get the short end of the stick and that's exactly what this quest is. The leftovers. Something thrown together to keep us busy. I guess that's what we are anyway. The leftovers that nobody knows what to do with, so they just throw us in the Hermes cabin.

It didn't take long to throw together a backpack for the trip. A draw string bag with some extra clothes and dry shampoo, and my trusty bow and arrow, a gold bow and a single celestial bronze arrow. It may seem dumb only having one arrow, but this isn't just any arrow. This arrow returns, after about 3 seconds, to a sling that wraps over my shoulder. Which is pretty cool if you ask me. One of the Hermes kids had stolen it from the oracle's creepy attic, and I bargained with him for it. You can pretty much get anything from the Hermes kids which is probably the only good thing about them. Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh. The Hermes kids are actually pretty okay. Yeah, they can be annoying and cause a lot of problems, but they have never been angry about us being in there. They treat us like they treat everyone, which is nice.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, slipping on my sneakers. "Yeah," Westly said stupidly. "Us too," Vita hopped off the top bunk, sword and shield in hand. I wasn't sure how long she had been holding them and I didn't want to ask. I looked over and saw Matteo by the door. He was also carrying his sword and shield. Looking at all of us, standing idiotically, with our bags over our shoulders I realized something. "Uhm guys?" I asked. "What?" Westly asked. "How in the world are we planning on getting to Canada?" I pointed out the obvious. "Ah, I knew we were missing something," Matteo joked. "Just kidding." He whistled and suddenly two winged horses and a chariot crashed down right outside the cabin. "Chiron told me we could take our winning chariot and he'd even give us our winning horses!" A white horse reared and neighed outside the cabin and the brown one next to it huffed. "Well this is going to go well..." I muttered to myself. "Me and Vita in the chariot, you two on the horses. It'll be tricky, but we'll make it work." Matteo added. "Let's go," he finished. And with that we were off.

We headed north. It's a good thing that none of us have an issue with heights. Matteo and Vita were in the chariot fighting about what music they wanted to play. The radio kept switching back and forward from hard rock to classical music, and I'm not sure who wanted what. Westly was on the white horse next to mine. He was staring off into the open sky with that faraway look he almost always has. Like physically he's here, but mentally he's far, far away and I don't really know where. And me? Well, being the daughter of Apollo, I've always been fine with chariots. Though, being on the horse carrying one was kind of weird. I wondered how Matteo and Vita could see where we were going, but I didn't ask. The answer was honestly, probably that they couldn't.

"How are we going to find this stupid Titan anyway?" I yelled back at Matteo and Vita in the chariot. Matteo looked at me and shrugged, which made me pretty mad. Of course, these idiots didn't have a plan. Who needs a plan anyway right? "Just kidding, of course we aren't just blindly flying through Canada. That'd be dumb," Matteo rolled his eyes at me. Maybe they weren't such idiots after all. Matteo pulled out a small shiny gold disk from the pocket of his black joggers. "What's that?" I yelled back. "This baby right here is a compass," he grinned. "It points towards the strongest magical disturbance. I got it from one of the Hermes kids. If we follow the needle it should lead us right to the Titan." He explained. Okay so not a full proof plan but hey it's better than nothing, I guess. "Well, where is it pointing to now?" I asked. "North." He closed the compass and slid it back into his pocket. "How specific," I mumbled.

We flew for what seemed like forever. I really didn't know what to do with myself. Matteo and Vita were still in the chariot fighting about Zeus knows what, and Wes was still zoned completely out. Every time I would try to talk to him or ask him about school or something, he would barely answer and would keep that same faraway look in his eyes, so eventually I just gave up. Sitting still is hard enough for us demi-gods we've all pretty much got ADHD. Sitting on a flying horse's back, who knows how high up, with nothing to do is not an easy feat. After biting all my nails off, braiding the horse's hair a couple of times, and trying to remember the plot to the last movie I watched I ended up closing my eyes and taking a nice little nap.

I didn't feel like I had been sleeping long, when I woke up to my stomach lurching forward. "Woah easy!" I heard Matteo yell. "Gods Matteo you can't even land the horses right! Let me do it!" Vita fought him for the reigns. "Hey stop it!" Matteo fought back. We were falling. Straight down towards a well-lit city. The sun had gone down and it was a bit colder than it was before I had fallen asleep. "Hey idiots you're going to get us killed!" I yelled back. "Tell her/him to stop then!" they both yelled in unison. Matteo grabbed the reigns and we lurched left. We pulled up, right before crashing into a tall building that read "Hotel Montreal". We kept flying out of control, spirally throw two giant metal beams on a Ferris Wheel. Finally, we crashed into a river. The water was freezing. Thinking fast, I managed to unhook my horse from its harness connecting it to the chariot. I hope Wes was smart enough to do the same. When my head came above water, I realized we were far from the shore. I grabbed onto the rope tied to the horse's mouthpiece and we swam towards the shore. I felt kind of bad. I realized I didn't know the horses name I had been riding this whole time. "Peggy," I nodded contently at the horse. "Short for Pegasus. "That's what I'll call you." The horse neighed and I really don't know what that meant, or how it felt about its new name. "Come on, Peggy. Let's get to shore and you can dry your wings.

When we got to shore, I looked around, but couldn't see my friends anywhere. Finally, I spotted Vita pulling Matteo from the water. He was sputtering water and didn't look like he was in good shape. "I always was a better swimmer than you," Vita smirked at him as he coughed. "I'm fine," he gritted his teeth. "Thanks for asking." "Have either of you seen Wes?" I was starting to get nervous. I didn't see him or the horse anywhere when finally, a white Pegasus emerged from the water carrying a dripping wet unconscious Westly on it's back. "Clearly he's no son of Poseidon," Vita joked, and I scowled at her. I know she was only trying to lighten the mood but all I could think about was him lying there like that.

"Are you okay?" I shook him. No answer. "What happened?" I asked the white Pegasus, accusingly. It just looked at me with those beady horse eyes. "Stupid horses," I muttered to myself. The white horse neighed. Now I don't speak horse or anything but I'm pretty sure whatever it said was not very nice. I could feel his pulse, but no air was coming out of his mouth. I began CPR, which they had taught us at camp, and during a three-hour babysitting course my mom made me take a few years ago. Chest compressions first then to breaths. I really didn't want to do the breaths though. "Come on Wes," I begged. "I didn't want it to happen like this," my voice trailed off. I brought my face close to his, our lips were almost touching. I opened my mouth and… right then water spit out of his mouth and right into my face. He jolted up and his head hit mine hard. "Ouch," he rubbed his head, groggily. "Way to go idiot!" I yelled at him. I was so angry. I caught Matteo and Vita flash each other awkward looks out of the corner of my eye and, with that, I stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Halley

Chapter 4: Halley

I wandered the city streets aimlessly, still fuming with anger. I wasn't really sure why I was so mad, but my face had felt so hot and I swore I even started to glow a little. All I had wanted was to get far away from there. After seeing sign after sign reading, "Welcome to Montreal!" and, "Best things to do in Montreal" and, "Best places to stay in Montreal," I figured we had landed in Montreal. I asked some couple passing by what time it was and they said 11:30. Then, they proceeded to ask me where my parents were and I had to make up some lie about my mom being in the hotel next to us and that I just came down for some fresh air, which they didn't really seem to believe but they kept walking anyway. As they passed, they stopped to look at something behind me and gave each other questioning looks but decided to ignore it too. I turned and realized Peggy the Pegasus had been following me.

"What do you want?" I scolded. The Pegasus lowered its head and almost looked kind of sad. "Look," I sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said about horses being dumb or whatever." Peggy just stared at me. "I really don't know where we are anymore," I frowned. We couldn't have gone too far.

Up ahead there was a heavily forested area, which felt weird to have at the edge of the city. I realized I had left my backpack down by the shore, so I didn't have any money. And, with my horrible sense of direction I figured I would have much luck getting back on my own. Not now. Not so late at night when I was tired and couldn't see. So, I did the only sensible thing, I went into the forest.

Okay, so in retrospect it seems like a bad idea. But like, I didn't have any money, and I didn't want to attract any attention to myself on the streets. Especially with a Pegasus following me around.

The trees were tall and beautiful, and the forest was very dark. After a while, I swore I started hearing noises. A twig snap here, some leaves rustle there. I was tired, and paranoid, and really starting to freak out. My heart was racing, I felt hot and sweaty, and like I couldn't breathe. I had always hated the dark. And the further into the forest we got, the darker it became. After maybe 15 minutes of wandering around in the forest (though it seemed like much longer) I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was suffocating. It was like I was about to explode. And then, I could see.

I didn't realize where the light was coming from at first, but it's warm yellow glow calmed me. I looked down at my hands and realized that the light was coming from me! A dull glow radiating off my skin that grew brighter and brighter. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw about 15 young girls, most no older than me, crouching behind trees with bows drawn. They all stared at me in shock. "Uh this is normal," I managed a fake smile. I don't know why, but my first thought was that some poor girl scouts at like archery camp or something had just stumbled across a glowing girl in the forest. A girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked a year or two younger than me, and had dark black hair pulled back into a braid and bright silver eyes that looked like they were shining. "I am Artemis," the girl spoke. I don't think it ever dawned on me until this very moment that, if Apollo really was my father, then that meant Artemis was my aunt. "Uhm, hello," I said awkwardly, and then realized I should probably bow. "A child of my brothers?" she asked, motioning at my glowing body. "No, well maybe. He won't claim me." I told her. Artemis rolled her eyes, which was weird because her face was otherwise serious. "My brother is always playing silly games," Artemis spoke. It hurt to think that maybe the reason he wasn't claiming me was some kind of game? He was supposed to be my father. What kind of dad does that? "Regardless," she waved her hand as if none of that really mattered. "What is a young demi-god doing alone in the forest. It is dangerous out here. We are hunting a gryphon that has been terrorizing the people of Montreal. It is said to be hiding in these woods. It is unwise to be here alone." Artemis said coldly. "I lost my friends," I told her. I felt stupid, but I started to cry. I don't think I had really realized what bad shape I was in from the crash, but suddenly the light from my skin began to dull, everything went dark, and I passed out cold.

I woke up and it was morning. The sun was low in the sky and a girl was kneeling over me. She looked about 16. She was plain looking with fair skin, and short light brown hair that was pulled back tight into a French braid. Her eyes were brown, and freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. "How long was I out?" I said groggily. "Shhh," the girl said softly. "all night," she said. She had a soft smile and a soothing voice. "You were pretty beat up," the girl said. "Don't worry though, I am an excellent healer," she smiled again. I don't know exactly what she was doing to me, but I have to admit that whatever it was, was working. "My names Eliana," the girl said. "wow, that's a pretty name," I said stupidly, "You're pretty," I added, dooming myself. Now, I've never actually been drunk before, but I feel like this was what that's like. Whatever potion or magic or whatever she was using on me was strong. She ran her fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my face, and I almost died right then and there. "My mother is Hecate," she said. "The potion I gave you should last another couple of hours. I'm afraid, when you wake up, you will probably be in pain," the girl frowned and I wasn't sure if she actually cared about me or if she just sounded disappointed in her own skills, like they weren't good enough. "For now, sleep," the girl said in her soothing voice and it lulled me into a deep sleep.

Of course, I would have a stupid dream. I hadn't had one in a while, but no demi-god gets that lucky. It wasn't that bad compared to some but still, why can't I just get a peaceful, dreamless sleep? I dreamed of a dude with long flowy black hair and a long black beard that was tied into a ponytail which, let me tell you, was not a good look. He sat at a table, alone, playing chess. The pieces didn't look normal though, they all had strange faces craved into them. He knocked one piece over with the other and turned to look directly at me. "Girl," he spoke. His voice was deep and cold. "I am not going to stop you from looking for me," he said. But I will tell you now, I am no threat. Though surely this will not stop you," he sighed. "Be wise." He said finally. Gods I hate when guys talk all cryptic like that. Why can't they ever just say what they mean? And with that, I woke up.

I looked around but didn't see the girl from before. I was in a small tent lying on the ground. There was a cup of something next to me and I drank it, which was also probably stupid because I didn't know what it was. It was nectar, it tasted like smores and reminded me of when I was little, and my mom still tolerated me. I looked down and realized I wasn't in the same clothes. My wet clothes were now dry and neatly folded on the ground next to me. I was wearing a simple tan dress and had no shoes. I reached for my bow on my back and it was gone. "Where's my bow?" I asked frantically, rushing out of the tent. The 6 or 7 girls that were around the tent making weapons and tending the fire and what not all stared at me. "ow," I said, suddenly realizing just how bad my head was hurting. "Hey, you need to take it easy," I heard a girl say. It was the same girl from before. I blushed remembering the stupid things I had said. Elliana came up to me and gave me a concerned look. "You have a concussion," she said. "We can heal it up pretty quickly, but you have to take it slow."

"Where's my bow?" I asked again, calmer this time. She pointed to the tent I had just come out of. Sure enough, it was laying right there leaning against it. "Oh," I said, feeling like an idiot for making a scene. "You'll be happy to hear," Eliana started, "we found your friends looking for you this morning. They are with our lady Artemis now, but they should be back soon," she smiled. "And my horse?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look. "Oh, you mean the Pegasus?" she finally said. "Yeah, where is she?" I asked again. "Well your 'horse' is a he, and him and the white Pegasus that your friends brought, are grazing nearby."

"Eliana…" I started. I was never very good at saying thank you. "You can call me Ellie," she interrupted, "and no need to apologize, that potion does have that effect on people sometimes." I blushed so hard I think my skin started to glow a little again. Which I was also just now remembering I could do. "Sit, relax, have some food," Ellie smiled. Finally, I gave in. I sat down and waited for my friends, and the goddess, to return.


End file.
